totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Amy Pasti
Amy Pasti-Renrut is the young daughter (via “microwave reproduction”, where a picture placed in a microwave with ravioli produces a child) of Ravioli Pasti and Nalyd Renrut. Though cute and sweet on the surface, she is actually rather manipulative and is well-aware that she can use her looks and charm to get what she wants. Personality At first glance, Amy appears to be an average little girl – playful, adorable, sweet, and lovable – and she is entirely aware of it. Which makes it all the easier for her to get away with her real personality, that of a rebellious, sarcastic, abrasive and manipulative youth. Using her cutesy appearance and charm, she is easily able to make people disregard her blatant disrespect for authority and love of elaborate pranks. Still, she’s a born leader, and this in combination with her other traits have led her parents to believe that she might at least have a promising career in politics or the military in her adulthood. Biography Early Life Amy was actually created semi-accidentally by her aunt, Sunshine; after her own “son” Sunny D was created after a picture of Duncan was placed in a microwave, she became curious as to what would happen using a picture of two people, and used a picture of Ravioli and Nalyd to experiment. Amy was the result, much to Ravioli’s disbelief. Nevertheless, Ravioli grew attached to her “daughter” and began to raise her as her own. Meeting Daddy Ravioli was upfront with Amy about her father, Nalyd, telling her about him rather than hiding the fact that he existed, but also admitting that she would most likely never meet him. Amy formed a rather idealistic view of her father and desperately hoped to see him in spite of Ravioli’s belief that this would never happen; Ravioli was proven wrong after Sunshine gave Nalyd a letter from Ravioli regarding Amy’s creation while the two were on a reality show together (Ravioli had written it but decided not to send it, having given it to Sunshine to throw out, which she obviously never did), at which point Nalyd had a major personality change and decided he wanted to reunite with Ravioli and meet Amy. She was thrilled to finally see her father, but in the long run the real Nalyd did not seem to live up to her idealistic views, and she would treat him with mild (if affectionate) disdain much like her mother as she grew up. Elmo One day, Amy was informed by her auntie Sunshine as to how she was born through “ravioli reproduction”. Intrigued, Amy herself decided to test it out, finding a picture of her father with ex-girlfriend Beth and creating her younger brother, Elmo (whom she named after the Muppet). She regretted this almost immediately, realizing she was no longer the center of attention, and in the future would use her half-brother mostly as a “sidekick”, scapegoat and/or object (ie. stepstool). Relationships Family Still rather young, most of Amy’s relationships are within the confines of her family. Her closest relationship is with her mother, Ravioli Pasti, who has raised her tenderly her entire life and whom Amy is least likely to prank or badmouth out of all her family members. She is also rather close with her father, Nalyd Renrut, though like her mother she occasionally regards him with disdain and she is slightly more likely to be sarcastic towards him than her mother. She is slightly less friendly with her other family members. Though she occasionally is civil with her aunt Sunshine Pasti, this is often only when she wants something from her; more often she is fearful and/or dismissive of her auntie, regarding her as crazy. Sunshine’s “son” and Amy’s elder cousin, Sunny D, is often terrorized by Amy, as she enjoys taking advantage of his clumsiness and anxiety. Much like Sunshine, Amy’s positive interactions with her half-brother Elmo are usually when she needs something from him, and the rest of the time she usually pretends he doesn’t exist or teases him. Amy is also quite afraid of her rather unstable grandmother Nanny Renrut, as well as occasionally defiant towards her, once spitting in her tea while she wasn’t looking. Antagonists Amy frequently antagonizes people, and enjoys doing it. During her one day attending public school before she convinced her parents to homeschool her, she apparently terrorized and tormented her teachers and the other girls in her class. Gallery Trivia *Amy is the only direct member of the Pasti family not to have been born with “pixie eyes”, the evidently pixie-exclusive genetic trait that leads to glassy, brightly-colored eyes with faded, colored pupils. Amy instead has human eyes with black pupils, inherited from her father Nalyd. *Amy’s backstory comes near-verbatim from a camp Sunshine and Nalyd participated in that led to much of the Nalyd-Ravioli relationship and Amy’s nearly on-the-fly creation. After Ravioli and Nalyd met during a competition on a college campus and hit it off (as is described in Ravioli’s backstory), Sunshine designed Amy simply for fun, then decided to introduce her to Nalyd in-character as a plot twist. Just as in Amy’s backstory, Nalyd was completely unaware of her existence and the two went with the plot twist in-character, and the rest is history. *When originally imagined, Amy was more of an average, cheerful little girl. As she developed, partially due to influence from Nalyd and the development of his character at around Amy’s age in Total Wikia Elementary, she became more mischievous and sarcastic, much like Nalyd when he was her age. *Because she is technically Nalyd’s child, Amy may be partially British. *Due to her young age, it is unknown if Amy will retain pixie height regulations (three to four-and-a-half feet) or grow to a human height when she is older. In sketches imagining her as a teenager, however, she is tall and lanky like Nalyd. Category:Sunshine's Character Library